


I Came Back for You

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Hybrids, Prison World, Rescue AU, Vampires, Witches, bonkai fluff, bonnie x kai - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Bonnie returns to release Kai from the prison world.
Relationships: bonkai - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	I Came Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies! I have yet to actually watch the seasons that Kai is in - I've only seen some clips of him, fell completely in love with his and Bonnie's dynamic.  
> Anyway. I hope you like it!!! :3

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie said. “I’m sorry that I left you.”

Kai blinked. The witch’s voice often whispered to him through the darkness of the prison world, a glorious, agonizing song playing through his ear. Memories of her, of his treatment of her, tormented him. 

He strained forward slightly against the chains binding him tightly against the chair. What fresh hell was this? He could practically smell her. Although he’d never say it out loud, Kai thought Bonnie’s blood had a very distinctive scent – earthy and rich. It made his mouth water, just thinking about it. Smelling it now, however, inhaling it through the dark, it beckoned to the predator in him. His fangs descended, long, vicious, and sharp.

“Bonnie?” he said, inhaling more deeply.

“I didn’t want to do it. But you have to understand, how could I know that you really had changed? I did it to protect us. To protect my family.”

Her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. He twisted in the chair, trying to catch sight of her. The prison world hummed with the approach of magic. Droplets of it hit first, and the prison world sang with anticipation. Then it was as though someone turned on a waterfall of magic: it pummeled the prison world in torrents –a symphony, an orchestra of music.

Could she truly have returned, after all this time? He wasn’t sure, exactly, how much time had passed. Every time he came here, his memory seemed to melt away a little bit more, making it more difficult for him to recall details about him. But he didn’t think he was imagining it. Not this time. It was too real. She was too real. His hallucinations of Bonnie never spoke to him like this, never told him that she regretted leaving him here.

“Kai, I’ve come back for you. To save you. To tell you that I forgive you and I promise I won’t leave you again.” 

The prison world paled to scarlet, and the door opened – it was soundless, even though the door crashed inward – and there stood Bonnie. Hell, she was stunning. Black hair loose and wild and curly. Eyes flashing with determination.

Kai lunged against his chains toward her, in spite of himself. They burned against his skin and he screamed, falling back against the chair. With his head bowed, panting, he watched her slowly approach him. Every step she took ignited the floor in blossom-like flickers of gold and white. The colors nibbled away at the scarlet until the entire room was brilliantly illuminated as if they were standing directly on the sun, and Bonnie was standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, then, closing her eyes, she spoke the spell that would release him. Her magic flowed, soothing and healing as if she’d dumped pure love over him. He didn’t care if she hadn’t finished the spell yet, didn’t care if it hurt him, he couldn’t stop himself from straining against the chains, desperate to get close to her, to prove that he had changed, that he would change a thousand times over for her. He would do right by her; he’d vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his days doing precisely that and now here she was, giving him that chance, and he had to get close to her. Now. Instantly.

Her eyes flew open. “Kai,” she said, laughing.

The chains fell aside and he flew to her. Their bodies met and it was bliss: physical contact – bones and muscles and skin and life, right there, that he could feel. Not a phantom. Not his imagination.

He trembled, crushing her in a hug against him. Hesitantly, her hands ghosted against his spine, his shoulders. The feel of her sent furious flocks of butterflies through his veins. He laughed, because he didn’t even know that was something he could feel.

Pulling back from her enough to gaze at her face, memorizing every facet on her skin, the way her intelligent, green eyes followed his every move. He grabbed her hair (gently, he reminded himself, gently, she’s real; she’s fucking real) and lifted her face to kiss her. “I missed you, too,” he said, his breath warming her mouth. Her lips parted for him and her eyes finally closed. Absolute trust in him, commonly known in Mystic Falls as the madman and sociopath. It fractured him, her confidence in his declaration of change. So he hesitated in kissing her, because he didn’t want to destroy this second chance. He knew if he kissed her he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

While he warred with his internal dilemma, Bonnie curled an arm around his neck, bending him down to her and kissed him. He’d never experienced anything quite like the soft, innocent sensation of her mouth exploring him. He held himself still for her, the only reaction he allowed himself was to slowly coil his arms around her waist and heft her close against him. Her other hand pressed against his jaw, slender fingertips stroking his hair back from his face.

When Bonnie pulled back from him, he leaned after her, not ready for it to end. She giggled. He’d never heard her giggle before.

“Open your eyes,” she whispered.

Kai opened them, lost in her, at first, and then aware of his surroundings.

They were outside. In the real world. She’d kissed him free, the clever little witch.

“Bonnie,” he said.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck. “Make it count,” she said.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had cared about him this much. The person he’d been when they’d first met wouldn’t have understood what an honor this was, how much of herself she was offering him. He wanted to say no, that he could wait for a blood bag, he wasn’t going to feed on her, for goodness sake. That didn’t seem like something someone who had turned over a new leaf would do. However. He let himself stoop until they were hugging again, and held her hair away from her neck. His fangs dropped so fast it was almost embarrassing. He wondered if she could hear how excited he was to taste her. He hoped not.

“I’ll do my best,” he told her.

He didn’t breathe as his fangs pierced through her skin. She stiffened slightly. He almost drew back, but her blood bubbled up against the incision and he licked at it, unable to stop himself. Fucking delicious. He knew it would be.

He bit more deeply into her neck and drank one deep pull that had her sighing, spine arched, head falling back against his shoulder. One of her arms reached up to curl around his neck and she combed her fingers through his hair while he drank.

“Okay,” he said, detaching his mouth from her. “I can’t drink another drop or you’re going to make me drunk.” He swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, licking away the remnants of her blood, too precious to be wasted, and then bit his wrist and held it out to her.

Bonnie was staring at him, eyes positively molten with affection.

“What?” he said.

She shook her head. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Oh, and don’t worry about it.” She flicked her fingers in the direction of the bite on her neck. Her magic sparkled briefly as it scrubbed the mark away. Kai lowered his wrist from her.

“Now what?” he asked, watching her continue to smile at him.

“This is going to be fun.” She offered him her hand, and he slid his palm against hers, lacing their fingers together, wondering what alternate dimension he’d entered that he was getting this chance with Bonnie – the unobtainable, fearless, incredible Bonnie Bennett. 

She pulled him after her as she ran down the street toward the beginning of his new life.


End file.
